


Я ждала тебя

by AlmaAmentet



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet
Summary: Любовь и доброта сильнее древних заклятий, зла и тьмы. Поэтому Нишка не предала героиню, ведь та оказалась первой, кто подарила ей долгожданное тепло.
Relationships: Female Knight Captain & Neeshka (Neverwinter Nights)





	Я ждала тебя

Я ждала тебя. Я знала: ты придёшь. Это помогало держаться, не сорваться. И не сдаться ему.

Когда боль пронзала моё тело, поглощая сознание – я думала о тебе. Не чувствовала ничего, кроме неё, но из последних сил удерживала перед собой твой образ, далёкий огонёк посреди бесконечной тьмы. Цеплялась за него, чтобы не утратить рассудок. Я звала тебя, тянулась к тебе. Все мои мысли были о том, что скоро ты доберёшься сюда и спасёшь меня.

Спасешь всех нас.

Казалось, меня то выворачивало наизнанку, то разрывало изнутри, будто сотни стальных игл прорывались сквозь плоть. Я не теряла сознание, не могла никуда деться от боли. Когда он и его приспешники уходили, удавалось забыться, но появлялись кошмары, пытки продолжались во сне. Приходило ощущение, будто стены сдвигаются, потолок стремится вниз и давит меня своим весом. Не было спасения. Лишь знание, что ты в пути, помогало вынести всё это.

Потом они возвращались и вонзали в моё тело реальные иглы, а я снова представляла тебя. Ты была последней надеждой, больше мне не оставалось ничего.

И когда он пытался заставить обернуться против тебя, я сначала держалась. Он говорил, что эти мучения – детские игры. Если не подчинюсь, будет вдвое больнее. Честно, после пережитого, сложно представить, насколько может быть больнее, но… что мне терять? Поэтому я ответила, что сделаю, как он скажет, притворилась, будто сдаюсь, в надежде облегчить страдания. Хотя стоит ли верить таким, как Гариус? Не думаю. Ветер переменится, и он оттолкнёт тех, кто присягал на верность. Поэтому моё сердце с тобой, Элрин. Как можно предать ту единственную, что подарила тепло, увидела во мне хорошее? Ты всегда поддерживала, рядом с тобой я не чувствую тебя чужой. До нашей встречи я не знала доброты и понимания, ты первая дала их мне.

Гариус схватил меня не просто так - он знал, что за мной ты придёшь скорее. Но есть ещё кое-что. Он хотел использовать меня для каких-то древних ритуалов… Выкачал немало крови, чтобы проводить эксперименты, твердил, что я нужна ему из-за необычного и сильного наследия… Только это не имеет значения, правда? Я дала себе обещание - и тебе, пусть ты была далеко, не могла слышать - что лучше умру, чем предам тебя, я сдержу его, чего бы это ни стоило.

Гариус не так силён, как хочет казаться. Он проиграл один бой, не выстоит и второго. На самом деле, он понимает, что скорее всего, будет повержен. Ему некуда отступать. Знает, что остался один, именно поэтому пытается отнять всех нас у тебя. Отнять меня у тебя. Но мы стали очень близки, у него уже нет над этим власти. 

Вместе мы победим. Я верю в тебя и я с тобой.


End file.
